Schipunov 42
The Metal Storm was a series of prototype weapons created by Australian company Metal Storm Limited. Unlike conventional designs, the Metal Storm weapons uses a superposed load and electrical firing design, with multiple projectiles loaded nose to tail in a barrel with propellant between them, and an electrical firing system that ignites the propellant for each projectile when firing. This allows the system to be achieving incredibly high rates of fire due to having no mechanical parts. Metal Storm created a 36 barreled volley gun as a technology demonstrator to demonstrate the Metal Storm technology. It is the fastest firing gun in existence, with each barrel firing 5 rounds in less than 0.01 seconds, achieving a total fire rate of one million rounds per minute. The Metal Storm technology demonstrator appears in Battlefield 4: Final Stand as the Schipunov 42, or SC-42 for short. Battlefield 4 The Schipunov 42 appears as a stationary anti-infantry emplacement in Battlefield 4: Final Stand, replacing the role of the .50 Cal HMG. The Schipunov 42 fires a volley of high caliber rounds in a spread pattern similar to a shotgun. The unit is able to fire successive shots very quickly due to having 4 shots loaded at a time as well as possessing relatively quick reload. It is very capable of killing infantry in one volley at close range. At long range, spread on each individual barrel makes the emplacement unreliable, along with low muzzle velocity. Although the reticle gives the appearance of wide coverage, the system is actually fairly precise—it is possible to completely miss targets at close range unless attention is paid to the HUD's central white dot. The volleys can do significant damage to light transports, slight damage to heavy transports (less so at range), but no damage to heavy armor. The operator is highly exposed, although the bulk of the unit provides coverage along the right side. The unit also has poor elevation; enemies on nearby hilltops may be safe from attack. When firing the weapon, the combined muzzle flash can greatly obscure sight. The tracers and vapor trails are also easily seen by others. Gallery BF4 SC42 3p.png|'Schipunov 42' on Giants of Karelia BF4 SC42 Sight.png|The Schipunov's weapon sight BF4 SC42 manned.png|A Schipunov manned by a Russian Assault BF4 SC42 firing.png|The Schipunov firing BF4 SC42 detail.png|Detail of the side text Trivia *Originally, the Schipunov 42 had considerable impulse that accompanied its projectiles. As a result, the knockback done by the weapon was very extreme, causing the emplacement to be capable of not only completely flipping Tanks and IFVs on their sides, but also potentially sending them flying a fair distance. This had even bigger effect on lighter vehicles like quad bikes and helicopters, which could be flung several meters away, or in the case of helicopters sent plummeting toward the ground immediately. This glitch was discovered the first day of the CTE pre-release, and was very quickly patched out by DICE LA the following day. *Like most of the new equipment added with Final Stand, the Schipunov 42 was renamed before official release, originally being named the SC-42. *The Schipunov 42 is commonly referred to as the "Metal Storm" by the dev team, which is also the emplacement's name in the game files. The colloquial 'S'crub 'C'annon has also been used by developers to refer to the emplacement. *The "42" in the weapon's name is likely a reference to the title of Battlefield 2142, which Final Stand acts as a "prequel" of sorts to. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: Final Stand Category:Battlefield 4: Final Stand